


Slow Dance

by lokasenna (webellion)



Series: Torchwood Yoga [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webellion/pseuds/lokasenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack continues to abuse the CCTV system and discovers something new about yoga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Torchwood Yoga series.

Jack's eyes flicked over the CCTV monitors as he finished up his nightly circuit of the Hub. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks as surely as if he'd walked into the wall. There were two shadows moving in the training room. Did a couple of Weevils get out? Why weren't the alarms going off? Jack's pulse quickened as he tensed up and leaned over to get a better look. Zooming the camera remotely, he started to make out their shapes in the dim light. Not Weevils... it looked like Ianto, yes definitely Ianto... and... Llian? He hadn't even known they were still in the building. Jack recalled that their yoga teacher had offered private sessions if they wanted them, but this didn't look like any of the yoga they'd done in class. What the hell were they doing sneaking around? he wondered somewhat suspiciously. Jack put his foot up on a nearby chair, propping his elbow on his knee, angling forward to peer more closely.

They were in their workout clothes – tight fitting shorts, Llian in a slim tank top, Ianto shirtless, both barefoot. They were standing, facing each other, their bodies close, but only touching where they clasped hands. Ianto slowly tilted his head down towards the smaller Llian, who was looking up to him. Jack's breath caught in his throat, watching. Almost painfully slowly they moved towards each other, eyes locked on each other until their foreheads met and they both closed their eyes and remained in that position for several breaths. 

Jack’s heart tripped over itself, tumbling down into his stomach and fluttering there like a trapped moth. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair as they both slowly sank down into cross-legged position, still holding hands. Again, they held the pose for several breaths. He knew what their breathing would sound like, knew the hush that must be around them, the heat of the training room. His chest tightened breathlessly as Llian bent forward, placing her forearms on Ianto's spread thighs. Tucking her feet under her, she moved her head down into his lap.

A jolt of electricity swirled down Jack's spine, lodging at the base, humming there like the low roar of a distant plane passing. He slid unsteadily down into the chair with an audible exhale. On the screen, Ianto moved his hands forward and under Llian's shoulders then up her back to hold her hips, guiding her into a supported headstand. Again, they were motionless except for the simultaneous expanding of their chests, then Llian slowly seemed to melt down over Ianto, her knees bending as his hands pushed her up and directly overhead, supporting the bowed weight of her body from his grasp on on her hips. She seemed almost cruelly bent, broken, hanging there. Her arms trailed overhead in front of Ianto like ribbon in the wind, her legs behind him. Jack could see Ianto's muscles working to keep her steady, the flex in his biceps, his forearms making small adjustments, his abs rock hard to stabilize them both, but outwardly he gave no other signs of effort.

Smoothly, Ianto tipped Llian back and she seemed to float down onto her feet, coming up out of the backbend like a swan raising its head from the water. She moved completely into a forward bend before sinking down against Ianto's back, pressing up tight to him. They had returned to their original positions, only instead of facing each other, they were now back to back. After a few breaths, the young Welshman raised his arms out to the side and his teacher did the same, pressing back into each other. As one, they moved their arms overhead and while Ianto put his palms together, Llian flipped her wrists back to grasp Ianto's wrists strongly. They paused, then, like pulling a warm taffy, Llian moved forward with surprising strength, stretching Ianto's length over her back as she curled down and around putting the crown of her head into the mat and rounding her back up. Her arms extended completely forward, Ianto's hands still captured in hers. He was completely extended now, supported by her beneath him. 

The buzz in Jack's spine had amplified to fill his entire core with increasing urgency, and now he felt another jolt as he marveled at Ianto laid out completely vulnerable before him. The younger man had nothing to steady himself – only by relenting completely could he hold his position without falling. His chest rose and fell steadily, ribs visible as he allowed himself to be extended to his limit. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be relaxed bliss, and Jack let out a small involuntary sigh of longing. Ianto's ability to completely surrender into the moment made Jack’s mouth water, ravenous to sample the sensation. A delicious shiver washed though him as he thought of capturing a lover's wrists like Llian had Ianto's.

As smoothly as they started, Llian began to slowly release her tension on Ianto's arms and he slipped down over her back as she rose up until they were seated back to back again. Each reached out their hand to the side and grasped the hand of the other, sitting comfortably, breathing. Jack could see their profiles, their heads leaning back to rest against each other.

Again, on some invisible cue, they resumed moving in unison. They rose, still back to back until they were standing again. Llian then turned and pressed herself into Ianto's back, facing the same way he was, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He placed his arms and hands over hers and again they were motionless.

Jack shifted restlessly in his seat. The electric pulses dancing through him crystallized into arousal while he watched their graceful, pliant bodies moving against each other on the screen and in his mind's eye. His breathing quickened and his eyes were heavy-lidded with desire as they fixed on the spectacle. Almost absently, his hand drifted down to touch himself through his trousers, massaging and pressing. He arched up to press himself to his fantasy Ianto, aching to feel the boy’s quiet strength, his heat and hear his calm breathing. Jack’s cock swelled against his hand as he contemplated an obliging Llian in his arms, molding herself to him; of burying his face in her neck while he twisted her around him like Ianto just had. Jack was verging on painfully hard by the time his muses on the monitor started moving again. He groaned softly, watching their bodies slip together.

Ianto started to dive forward, Llian still wrapped around him from behind. Pressing his arms out in front of him and pushing his legs back, his body made a triangle with the floor. Jack recognized this pose - downward facing dog - from class, but it wasn't like this in class. The lithe blonde yogini was draped over Ianto's body like the cloak over a nobleman's shoulders. No part of her touched the ground, but her arms were still firmly wrapped around Ianto's chest. Jack could see the outline of her arm muscles, locking her in place. Her cheek pressed against Ianto's back, facing the camera. For a startling moment, Jack was convinced she was watching him back but then she closed her eyes as a smile drifted over her lips.

Jack's hand had found its way into his trousers and down into his boxer shorts, gripping himself tightly and stroking. He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to catch his breath as he imagined himself standing behind the two of them right now. 

He would press himself up against their entangled legs, reaching around to grip Ianto's hips, pinning Llian between them. He thought about reaching forward to grab her by the hair to pull her back so his hungry mouth could abuse her throat and shoulders while he slid his aching dick into Ianto. She would be whimpering and squirming and Ianto would be trembling and moaning. Oh fuck!, that was almost too good - he had to take his hand away entirely to not end the show early.

With her breath still in unison with Ianto's, the yoga instructor straightened her legs, keeping them tightly pressed together, toes pointed delicately. A flash of heat seared through Jack as Llian seemed to tighten into a single muscle, like a snake, arching her back up, sending her legs soaring above Ianto's back in a graceful sweep. She trembled oh so slightly, so deliciously. Jack’s breath hissed inward and caught as his throbbing erection bobbed in response. For a single breath, the two bodies in the training room were an inseparable triumphant winged sculpture, then Llian was melting back down over her steady partner.

Jack tipped his head back again with a low moan that welled up from deep inside, his breathing much less even than theirs, as he started pumping himself again slowly. His eyes never left the screen as he slid down, spreading his legs and sliding his other hand under the first to fondle and cup his balls through the smooth coolness of his silk boxers.

Llian released her arms and continued to slide down over Ianto's well-muscled ass, her breasts pressing against his mid back, then his lower back, and finally setting her feet down between his. Jack gasped loudly as she unexpectedly twisted and slid beneath Ianto, stretching out on her back. He could see her small enigmatic smile and longed to see what Ianto's face looked like. She seemed tiny beneath the younger man's taut body as he made a shelter over her, still holding downward dog. They both glistened with a sheen of sweat now that made them seem to glow in the surreal lighting of the CCTV. Jack was breathless waiting to see what happened next in their hypnotic dance.

Llian again tucked her knees up to her chest, but this time she placed her feet firmly into the fold of her larger partner's hip muscles on either side.

“Ohhhh...” Jack breathed as Ianto's weight shifted forward onto his hands as Llian began to lift him with the power of her legs. The gleam of her wet skin highlighted every muscle there and Jack's hands moved more fervently as he thought of tracing his tongue along the grooves there, of running his hands along her inner thighs, of things he would do to make her clench like that.

They hovered there, all three of them – Ianto and Llian hanging in precarious physical balance, Jack trying to maintain his own kind of balance. As Ianto powered upright into a full handstand, Llian rolled back down to lie flat, her hands wrapped loosely around his wrists now. Jack's hips thrust into his grip and he was damn near whimpering with desire. Fighting the urgent compulsion to simply crash in on them, he gritted his teeth, reining himself in with supreme effort so he could keep watching.

Suddenly, with strength and grace that made Jack gasp, Ianto dropped his rigid body straight towards a motionless Llian, catching himself in plank position no more than a hand’s length over her. She slid her arms up to brace his chest, and they stayed like that, gazing at each other until Llian lowered him down. He rolled to one side, coming to rest on his back next to his teacher. Ianto had a satisfied smile on his face that made him look positively beatific. They lay there side by side, their fingers just grazing each other, in the silent room. 

Jack let out a long breath that started ragged but ended as a soft sigh. Without even realizing it, he had slipped into sync with the figures on the screen, breathing in and out rhythmically. No one moved. They had not spoken a word to each other the entire time, Jack realized minutes later with astonishment. Shaking his head dazedly, he rose on legs still tremulous with his unreleased need and retreated to his office.

He waited until he saw Llian leave the Hub to dial the phone. Ianto answered on the first ring.

“Yes, Sir?” he inquired politely. His voice was pure milk chocolate.

“I need you up here right away,” Jack growled.

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Ianto replied with a touch of concern. “I'm just getting changed after a shower. I'll be up as soon as I'm dressed.”

“Now.” Jack demanded and hung up.


End file.
